My Crazy Love
by usuk.and.tomatos
Summary: -Ya es hora de que prueben mis deliciosos pastelillos en aquel otro mundo... I'm sorry, dear Alfie, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí. Nuestro amor no pudo ser...- USA x UK
1. Chapter 1

Hallo!, vengo a molestar con otro fanfic xD. Espero les guste owo

**Aclaraciones:**

-los diálogos en cursiva son de otro personaje (digamos que aunque diga que es Rusia, ese Rusia no es el mismo que todos conocemos owo)

-Los personajes son de alguien llamado (*lee un papelito*) Hidekaz Himaruya ^^

**Dedicado a :**Edi-Senpai y a LolaNeira-23 (arigato .w.)

sin màs por el momento...

Enjoy~

* * *

En algún otro lugar de otro universo, una persona se hallaba en un monólogo, sosteniendo un portaretratos con una sonrisa demente, pero sus ojos tenían un toque de...Tristeza.

-_Ya es hora de que prueben mis deliciosos pastelillos en aquel otro mundo... I'm sorry, dear Alfie, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí. Nuestro amor no pudo ser...-_

* * *

Un día común y corriente se le podría llamar al día de hoy. Para todos excepto para un inglés, que se encontraba tomando un té mientras leía algunos textos de magia. Dentro de alguna página de esos libros debería encontrar lo que busca.

- Damn it, donde demonios estará...?-se decía mientras buscaba página por página. Aunque en su trayecto encontró algo bastante interesante. Empezó a leerlo en voz alta, procurando de que no fuese ningún hechizo que lo perjudicará.

- Mmm..."_Cada 150000000 años (1), los planetas se alinean formando una conexión entre una dimensión alterna y otra. Dejando la entrada libre a nuestro mundo a personas iguales al ser de nuestra dimensión, tan solo con pequeñas diferencias exteriores; pero totalmente diferentes interiormente. Su método de entrada es..." _Mmm... Suena interesante, pero no es lo que busco.- Movió los hombros en modo de desinterés mientras pasaba de página continuando su búsqueda. Antes de continuar revisó su reloj, observando que eran las 8:40 de la mañana.

-Fuck!, Se esta haciendo tarde...no llegare a la casa de Alfred rápido...¡Damn it!- rápidamente bebió su té y salio a la regadera de su cuarto. En aquella habitación habían varios posters de los "Sex Pistols" junto con un espejo ovalado de la altura del dueño, una cama sencilla con cobertor color crema y un armario de caoba bastante grande.

De repente, de aquel espejo empezó a salir una forma humana, aunque, debido a que salio demasiado rápido, tropezó y cayo de frente

-_Auch!, diablos, eso dolio.-_ hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se sobaba la frente. Luego dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se levanto rapidamente.-_ Great!, justo en mi destino.- _dijo aquel curioso personaje. Vestiá con una camisa blanca, con chaleco rosa pálido y pantalones caqui. Su rostro era la viva imagen de Inglaterra, solo que sus ojos eran más palidos y tenían un tono rosado en la córnea.(2)

Rápidamente bajo hasta la cocina del británico. Saco varias cosas del almacén, entre ellas era harina, leche, azúcar y colorante rosado. Al parecer iba a hacer panquecillos.

Al terminar de hacer la pasta se veía, al contrario de la que siempre hacia Inglaterra, totalmente deliciosa y comestible. Saco algo de adentro de su chaleco, parecía ser un gotero con una sustancia rosada, aunque con una etiqueta que se veía bastante contraria a el contenido. Era de colores oscuros y con un cráneo dibujado enmedio.

Vertió algo de aquella sustancia en la masa, haciendo que tuviera un color aun más brillante y olor muy apetitoso.

Puso la masa en el horno, espero unos cuantos minutos y los saco; obteniendo perfectos panquecillos rosas. Preparo un poco de betún y colocó un poco encima de sus creaciones, decorandolos. Al final, puso chispas de colores y exclamo entusiasmado.-_¡Perfect!_- mientras los ponía en una pequeña canasta. La arreglo con un moño y la puso en la mesa comedor.

- Ahora, solo falta la parte final...- tomo un cuchillo de cocina, y lo miro con unos ojos semi-desorbitados y una sonrisa sádica dibujada en el rostro.- _It's show time, dear Arthur Kirkland (3).-_ Subio a la habitación con cautela, tratando de que sus pasos no se escuchasen tan fuerte y que las escaleras no rechinaran a su pasar. Al llegar, revisó que el cuarto siguiera vacío; al parecer no. Ahí se encontraba alguien igual a el en aspecto, secándose con una toalla y buscando ropa en su armario.

-Bloody git, ese tonto de América dejando su ropa en mi armario.- ante aquel comentario, se sonrojo, dandose cuenta del doble sentido de aquella frase.- Pero me escuchara cuando vaya a su casa esta misma tarde.- Termino de encontrar su ropa, y la puso encima de la cama, empezando a secarse por completo el cabello.

Es entonces cuando escucha un rechinar, volteó a ver enseguida. A la puerta, pero no encontró a nadie.

-...Debió ser este Flying Mint Bunny(4).- se dijo, para tranquilizarse. En verdad lo que había leído en aquel libro lo había alterado.

Empezó a ponerse la camisa, cuando se dio cuenta que esa era la que América había dejado en su ropero.

-¡Damn it!, sacare otra...-fue en dirección a su ropero, pero un gran peso se le vino encima cuando lo abrió.

Rápidamente se lo quito de encima, viendo que era solamente un gran oso de peluche color rosa.

-¿Cuando puse esa porquería en mi armario..?, hace un instante no estaba.- se sentó en el piso, para luego levantarse y seguir en su búsqueda de ropa.

Al buscar entre sus cosas, noto que un bulto sobresalía, era algo de un tono que no se habituaba a los trajes serios y formales que el tenia.

Lo intento tocar, pero este lo toco antes; le sujeto por la muñeca y la empezó a torcer. Aquel bulto se levanto, dejando ver a aquel muchacho de hace un rato.

-_Nice to meet you, old.-_ le dijo.

-T-tu er-eres...yo, no es así?- Arthur susurro con horror, de seguro aquel era de la segunda dimensión de la que había leído. Tal vez...solo quería conversar o algo por estilo, tal vez era igual que el; razonable._- No, ahora solo habrá un Arthur Kirkland, Dear...-_Y sin dar tiempo a Arthur de preguntar, reforzó su agarre en el brazo inglés y lo lanzo por los aires, haciendo que Arthur chocara con una pared, lastimandole la espalda.

Se acerco lentamente hacia Kirkland, que trataba de levantarse. Pero el contrario aplastó el estómago contrario poniendo su pie y forzándolo a mantenerse acostado.

- _Querido Arthur...¿Quieres saber que pasara después de esto...?- _Cambio su pie de posición, poniendo ahora la punta en la mejilla de la nación.

- M-me mataras...cierto?- Sonrió altanero.-...Todas las naciones se darán cuenta...

- _No darling, no moriras...o al menos tu muerte no correra por mi cuenta.- _Aquel raro personaje sonrió de una forma algo retorcida, para luego lanzar a Arthur hacia el espejo. Pero en lugar de que este se fragmentara al contacto de Inglaterra, este lo atravesó, como si fuera una ventana.

-_ Espero tenga suerte y Alfie no lo mate...Ahahahahaha~!- _Aquel extraño ser tomo un cambio de ropa del armario y empezo a desvestirse.

A simple vista, cualquiera lo podría confundir con el gran Ex-Imperio que es Inglaterra; pero si miran más cerca, podrán ver aquella pequeña luz psicópata en sus ojos, y como su sonrisa demostraba más sadismo que alegría.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ^^, y por su pusto habra conti. pero en un rato

**aclaraciones:**

**(1)**:creo que si hubiera puesto una cifra menor ellos ya lo hubieran visto en algun momento de sus vidas. Ya que al ser naciones, pues viven varios años .w.

** (2****)**: : / / 25. media. tumblr tumblr _ lxbnt6Hh081r9e1zoo1_400. png (esa seria la imagen mental que tendrian de ese Arthur xD)

**(3)**: _Es tiempo del show, querido Athur Kirkland, _(traduccion innecesaria para los que conocen inglés owo)

**(4)**:Si no lo conoces, es el pequeño conejillo verde que pasa en el capitulo 11

espero leerlas en el siguiente capitulo owo nee~?


	2. Chapter 2

holaaaa...otra actualizacion owo y recordandoles:

**Aclaraciones:**

-los diálogos en cursiva son de otro personaje (digamos que aunque diga que es Rusia, ese Rusia no es el mismo que todos conocemos owo), las menciones de sus nombres tambien estaran entre comillas al igual que sus pensamientos

-Los personajes son de alguien llamado (*lee un papelito*) Hidekaz Himaruya ^^

**Dedicado a :**Edi-Senpai y a LolaNeira-23 (arigato .w. por apoyo, aunque sea moral xD)

sin màs por el momento...

Enjoy~

* * *

"Arthur" bajo hacia la cocina, donde había puesto los panquecillos. Había creído que aquel Inglaterra daría batalla; pero fue más fácil de lo que pensó.

-_ah!, was bored!...ni siquiera pude usar el cuchillo._-dijo lamentándose, hubiese querido algo de acción. Al menos no tendría que lavar su ropa y podría llevársela para cambiarse en la casa de América. Aquel Inglaterra tenía un gusto muy formal para su estilo.

Tomo un boleto de avión que encontró encima de la cama del británico (vaya que las cosas iban bastante a su favor) y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la casa para tomar un taxi.

Al subir le dijo al conductor que lo llevara al aeropuerto e inmediatamente arrancó, llevándolo a su destino. En poco tiempo llego ahí, revisó en que vuelo tenía que ir, pregunto a una chica que trabajaba ahí en donde podía abordar, ella lo encaminó. Agradeció a la señorita y entro al pequeño túnel que lo conducía al interior del avión. Busco su lugar para tomo asiento, esperando a que despegarán.

Después de despegar, pasaron varias horas, en las que "Arthur" se puso a pensar como seria aquel Alfred de este mundo.

-_ "Tal vez sea más inteligente que el Alfie que yo conozco. ¿Usara lentes?, yo los uso pero...no los traigo puestos...¿Donde los habré dejado?.-_Reviso su bolsillo y recordó.-_¡Cierto!, están en mi camisa, ahaha...Volviendo al tema, tal vez sea pelirrojo, ya que el feo de Alfie es de cabello café... Solo espero no sea tan sanguinario como él.__-_ pensaba el inglés, que después de un rato se quedo dormido, soñando como seria América en ese mundo.

Al llegar a Washington D.C, a azafata despertó a Arthur, que inmediatamente saco del portaequipaje la canasta llena de aquel dulce postre y una pequeña maleta.

Salió del aeropuerto, tomando otro taxi y diciendo la dirección que encontró en una libreta de Inglaterra que tenia escrito "USA" lleno de corazones. Supuso que esa era la dirección de Estados Unidos.

Llego y rápidamente pago con lo que tenía en los bolsillos, sin importarle que le diese una cantidad mayor a la que pidió. Toco la puerta de aquella grande mansión en la que vivía Estados Unidos, y escucho el timbre electrónico que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

- Ahahaha~, ¿Who's there?- pregunto. "Inglaterra" se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo diablos el Inglaterra de ese mundo trataba a Estados unidos, así que opto por hablarle seriamente.

- _Soy yo, Inglaterra. Ábreme.-_ el chico adentro de la casa temió, Inglaterra estaba hablando bastante serio. Así que mando a su ama de llaves para que abriera.

- Pase Mr. Kirkland, el señor Jones lo espera en su cuarto.- le dijo el ama de llaves algo malhumorada. "Inglaterra" no sabía qué hacer, se supone que sabia donde se ubicaba esa habitación, pero en realidad estaba más que perdido. La chica noto su mirada confusa así que hablo.

- Señor Kirkland, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-_ N-no del todo, me duele la cabeza... ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a la cocina y luego a su cuarto?- _Tomo su frente con la palma de su mano, fingiendo dolor. Espero que su mentira no se notara.

- No se preocupe, lo conduciré allí.- La muchacha tomo el brazo de la nación y lo llevo a la cocina, donde dejo el regalo para Estados Unidos. Luego lo condujo escaleras arriba, giraron a la derecha, y al final del pasillo dejo a "Inglaterra"

- Esta allí adentro.- Susurro la muchacha, para luego retirarse. Aquella chica no le era agradable. Vio en su mirada un toque de celos, y tal vez envidia.

Dos preguntas surgieron en su mente, ¿Tal vez a ella le gustaba Alfred?, eso quiere decir que ¿Alfred y el otro Inglaterra eran novios?

Luego arreglaría asuntos con esa muchacha revoltosa. Primero lo primero. Toco la puerta, escuchando detrás de ella un "Pase" muy dubitativo.

Abrió la puerta, viendo tan solo una bola que se abalanzaba encima de él. Luego de eso, escucho.

- ¡Iggy, Iggy, please please please, not breacking with me, you're so special!, no te largues con la tonta rana afrancesada, I love you so much, please, ¡No me dejes!- le gritaba/lloriqueaba Estados Unidos encima suyo, abrazándolo.

Él le acarició el cabello, interrumpiendo su gran berrinche.-"_Wow...es rubio".-_ pensó.-_ Alfred, ¿Por qué pensaste eso?-_ rió un poco. A lo que Alfred hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

- P-porque estabas hablando serio haya afuera.- Tartamudeo, aun seguía sollozando un poco. "Inglaterra" siguió acariciando su cabello, mientras en su cara se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- _No seas tontito, Ni loco lo haría_._.. Cambiando de tema, traje unos pastelillos. ¿Quieres algunos?-_ "Inglaterra" pensó que el estadounidense formaría una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le decía "Oh, gracias, no te hubieras molestado", y que comería con gusto cada uno de los panquecillos. Cuan equivocado estaba.

América, contrario a lo que imaginaba el inglés, hizo una mueca de asco, mientras se levantaba y señalaba al aún sentado Arthur.

- ¿No ya lo habíamos discutido?-reclamó el estadounidense.

-_¿Discutir?, ¿Discutir el que?- _preguntó. Alfred hizo una mueca de disgusto_._

- ¡De los scones!, acordamos en que no me ibas a obligar a comerlos!- gritaba casi colérico América. En verdad no quería volver a pelear por el mismo asunto. Aunque por sus gritos, supuso que "Inglaterra" empezaría a gritar aún más fuerte. Pero se equivocaba.

"Arthur" solo agacho la cabeza, dejando cubiertos sus ojos por el flequillo. Alfred lo vio con algo de preocupación, mientras empezaba a sollozosar bajo, pero audible.

- _D-discúlpame, creí que t-te gustarían... Los hice con mucho es-esfuerzo y... Por ti, cambie mi receta. P-ero puedo tirarlos!- _Alzó la mirada, mostrando una sonrisa quebrada y ojos llorosos, rompiéndole el corazón a Estados Unidos. Le ayudo a levantarse, acerco sus labios a los contrarios dándole un beso casto, haciendo que dejara de sollozar y su rostro fuera cubierto por un sonrojo. Al poco rato se separaron, y América arropó a "Arthur" en sus brazos.

- Disculpa... Los probare, no te preocupes.- Sin que América se diese cuenta, "Inglaterra" sonrió perversamente. ¿Quien dijo que no podía ser repostero y actor a la vez?

.- ¡Soy El Hero!, tu comida no me hará daño, Ahahahaha~.- Se separaron del abrazo y América lo tomo por los hombros, guiñándole un ojo y alzando su pulgar como aprobación. Alfred aun tenia aquel semblante de culpabilidad, aunque lo disimulada un poco tras su sonrisa. No estaba siendo un buen "Hero" para Arthur. O al menos eso pensaba.

- _*Sniff*, ok!, están en la cocina. Iré por ellos.- _ Sonrió una vez más para América e inmediatamente bajo. Vio de nuevo a aquella ama de llaves del infierno, manoseando su canasta de panquecillos. Quiso tomar algo filoso y clavárselo directo en su maldita cara, pero se contuvo, tenía otros planes para ella.

- _Más te vale que dejes en paz mis cosas, muchacha insolente.-_ Advirtió aquel inglés, mientras la chica sorprendida, se alejaba de la cesta.

-... Y con eso, también me refiero a Alfred.-tomo la canasta, claramente enojado, y subió a la habitación del otro angloparlante.

- _Darling, ya volví.- _Abrió la puerta, para por fin poder apreciar la habitación. No era como la del Estados Unidos de su universo; esta era más colorida, de un tono azul celeste que apenas se apreciaba ya que en las paredes estaba cubierto de posters de superhéroes y banda estadounidenses. Varios videojuegos estaban desperdigados por el piso, y la cama con cobertor de Superman se abría paso entre tanto objeto desperdigado por el cuarto. También había una gran pantalla plana en un mueble, junto a varias consolas que la rodeaban. Del lado izquierdo de la cama había un velador y del derecho una pila de comics que inclusive podrían salirse de la ventana.

- ¡Come on, Iggy!- Decía Alfred, que estaba acostado en su cama jugando algún videojuego de los que le mandaba Japón. "Inglaterra" fue a la cama, y aprovechando que estaba acostado, tomo un panque con su boca (cuidando de no comerlo) y gateo encima del estadounidense con el postre en la boca, lo que sonrojo al pobre menor.

- _Eat me.-_ decía "Inglaterra" aun con el panque en la boca. En cuanto pudo alcanzar el muffin de la boca inglesa, Alfred pudo comer el panque. Aunque mato el momento romántico al arrebatarle el panque de la boca y comenzando a devorar el pobre pastelito.

- ¡Wah!, Iggy... E-esta rico... ¡Va a ser el fin del mundo!- empezó a gritonear, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

- _Tonto...- _Podía ser amable, pero cuando juzgaban su comida, se lo tomaba muy en serio. América siguió comiendo, hasta vaciar el recipiente.

- _¿Te gustaron?- _Pregunto pícaro "Inglaterra"

- I-Iggy... No me siento bien.- América sujeto su estomago. Su vista se nublaba, empezaba a marearse y la cabeza le punzaba como los mil demonios.

- _No te preocupes...cuando despiertes te lo explicare...Good night, sweetheart.- _y los ojos de Alfred se cerraron, hundiéndolo en un sueño profundo...

* * *

Me siento mal al desmayar a Alfie... Pero todo terminara bien ^^^(o eso espero ._.U)

hasta otra actualizacion **ya nee~**


	3. Chapter 3

Trayendo actualización dos días despues de los olimpicos .3.

queria publicarlo el mismo dia pero...T^T, me entretuve con la ceremonia de apertura y pues... Hasta apenas hoy termine de escribir TwT. Gomenasai. Y lo que ya pronto se hara costumbre xD

**Aclaraciones:**

-los diálogos en cursiva son de otro personaje (digamos que aunque diga que es Rusia, ese Rusia no es el mismo que todos conocemos owo), las menciones de sus nombres tambien estaran entre comillas al igual que sus pensamientos

-Los personajes son de alguien llamado (*lee un post-it puesto cerca del monitor*) Hidekaz Himaruya ^^

**Dedicado a :**Edi-Senpai y a LolaNeira-23 (arigato .w. por apoyo, aunque sea moral xD)

sin màs por el momento...

Enjoy~

* * *

Arthur abrió los ojos desorientado, sobándose la cabeza al sentir una punzada en la sien.  
- ¿Dónde diablos estoy?- Se pregunto, observando que había despertado en su habitación, o al menos algo parecido.  
El color de las paredes era el mismo, aunque con varias manchas color rojo sangre (cosa que asusto un poco al gran imperio), tenía unos cuantos posters de las bandas que le agradaban pero, otros de metal pesado que no conocía. También había varias fotos de su contraparte y al parecer, del otro Alfred, en portarretratos de corazón rosa bastante meloso. Aunque... Aquel "Alfred" no tenía una cara alegre como "Arthur" en esas fotos. También el armario le doblaba la altura, y el ancho era demasiado exagerado.  
Alarmado, se levanto mirando a todas partes. Y entonces una pequeña corriente de aire atravesó la habitación, haciendo que Arthur se diese cuenta de algo importante.  
- Damn it, I'm naked!- y avergonzado corrió hasta el gran armario, esperando que nadie lo hubiese visto.  
-¡Diablos!, ese tonto ni siquiera me dio tiempo para vestirme.- maldijo al torpe de su otro yo internamente. Tal vez el ama de llaves lo vio.  
Rápidamente busco algo de ropa que fuera de su estilo, pero solo había camisetas algo rosadas con uno que otro parche azul de decoración y pantalones entubados. No es que no le agradaran los entubados, solo que _"su trasero se remarcaba en exceso y algunos bastardos lo violaban con la mirada",_ o al menos eso decía él. Poco después de un rato de estar buscando entre tanta ropa, pudo encontrar algo a su medida; unos pantalones de vestir caqui, una camisa blanca (que traía pegado un corbatín falso) y un chaleco rosa con un parche azul en un extremo.  
- Al menos se ve algo bien.- se consoló frente al espejo.- Ahora... ¿Qué hare...?-se cuestiono. Tenía que volver rápido, no le daba buena espina estar en ese lugar un tanto tétrico.- Tengo que saber más sobre esto.- camino veloz hasta el ático, donde seguramente tendría que estar su libro de hechizos. Al subir, se veía más desordenado que en su propio ático; y a pesar de aquel desorden, pudo encontrar enseguida el libro de hechizos. Colocado en un atril junto a unos dos o tres maniquíes.  
- Demonios... Este se parece mucho a Kiku.- dijo mientras sostenía la mano del maniquí, la "piel" del muñeco era del mismo tacto que la piel de Japón, le causo un leve escalofrió.  
Ignorando aquel detalle tenebroso, tomo el libro abierto de la mesita en la que descansaba, se hallaba justo en la página que buscaba.  
- Mmm, sería mejor leer desde el principio.- tosió un poco para afinar su garganta y empezó.- _"Cada 150000000 años, los planetas se alinean formando una conexión entre una dimensión alterna y otra. Dejando la entrada libre a nuestro mundo a personas iguales al ser de nuestra dimensión, tan solo con pequeñas diferencias exteriores; pero totalmente diferentes interiormente. Su método de entrada son los espejos, aunque estos quedan inutilizables (en todo sentido) cuando se atraviesan dos veces. Este suceso dura 5 días, en los que se puede ir a cualquier dimensión existente. Si un objeto, persona o animal continúan en una dimensión que no sea la suya después de este plazo de tiempo, se desintegran a menos que..."-_ e Inglaterra dejo de leer confundido.- ¡A menos de que!.- empezó a mover las hojas del libro con rapidez y frustración, intentando hallar la solución.- ¡Maldición!... Ese tonto arranco la página siguiente...- Maldijo de nuevo a su otro yo, ¿Que tal que el sacrificio involucraba matar a algo?, si era asi tenía que apresurarse, solo 4 días le sobraban, tendría que buscar algún otro espejo, el único que ese fenómeno tenía en su casa era por el cual llego, asi que lo único que podría hacer es buscar otro afuera.  
Arranco las páginas del libro que hablaban sobre el tema y las guardo en su bolsillo, corriendo hasta la salida de la casa de "Arthur".  
Busco locales abiertos donde vendiesen espejos, pero en todos los comercios había una pequeña hoja que decía:

_"Por ordenes oficiales de su majestad La Reina, los anexos permanecerán cerrados los próximos cinco días a partir de esta fecha. Aquel que desobedezca el mandato será merecedor de la pena capital.__  
__Atentamente: la guardia real"_

¿Acaso la reina de aquella dimensión estaba loca, o "Inglaterra" habrá hecho esa orden tras sus espaldas?  
Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era buscar ayuda de otro país. Decidió viajar a Estados Unidos, no quería ver a otra nación que no fuese el (ya que los otros podrían ser aun peor de locos que el "Inglaterra" que lo mando hasta allá.)  
Le costó bastante el boleto de avión, pero tal vez la pesadilla acabara si "América" le ayudaba.  
Después del largo viaje, pudo llegar a Washington D.C. Salió del aeropuerto, no espero que fuese como el que normalmente conoce, pero jamás creyó que llegara a tales extremos.  
En lugar de aquellas ajetreadas calles donde personas iban y venían, las avenidas estaban completamente vacías, tan solo con guardias custodiando cada esquina. Le recordaba a las calles de Alemania en su época nazi. El día era demasiado nublado, cosa poco común, pero decidió ignorar todos estos detalles; tenía que llegar con "Alfred".  
Llego a la casa velozmente; algo desesperado, toco la puerta y en lugar de que abriera esa bloddy ama de llaves, abrió uno de esos guardias que vigilaban las esquinas.  
- Vengo a ver a Alfred.- declaro aparentando valentía, aquel tipo le llevaba ventaja en cuanto a musculatura y altura.  
- _El amo Alfred prohibió su entrada, señor Kirkland. Retírese_.- le ordeno.  
- ¡Usted no sabe quién soy yo, soy el Gran Imperio de...- e Inglaterra fue interrumpido por la voz prepotente del oficial.  
- _Ya sé quién es, por eso la entrada se le es negada_.- y la cara de la pobre nación angloparlante fue golpeada por la puerta siendo azotada. Eso lo hizo enfurecer a tal grado de querer golpear a ese sujeto con un bate lleno de clavos, pero se contuvo. Lo primero es lo primero, tiene que ver a "América"  
Le sería algo fácil llegar hasta el cuarto del estadounidense, ya que tenía una barda de uno o dos metros cerca de su ventana. Trepo por ella, salto hasta la ventana de "Alfred", y gloriosamente entro aterrizando como un deportista olímpico. O eso creía el. El punto es que pudo entrar sin lastimarse... Mucho.  
- Carajo, eso dolió.- susurro adolorido, sobándose un costado. Echo una mirada a su alrededor, encontrando una habitación más ordenada que la suya; con una cama, una computadora portátil y un pequeño mueble que la sostenía como decoración, fuera de eso la habitación era insípidamente aburrida. Y sin rastros de "Alfred"  
- Al menos logre pasar al gorila de la entrada... "Tal vez este en la cocina comiendo".- vagamente recordó un fragmento de la información que leyó.- _personas iguales al ser de nuestra dimensión, tan solo con pequeñas diferencias exteriores; pero totalmente diferentes interiormente_...cierto!, si al Alfred que conozco no le gusta...Mmm, ¿leer? A este Alfred le ha de gustar.- y con ese pensamiento fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca, despistando a los guardias que encontraba en el camino fácilmente.  
Se paro enfrente de la puerta, miro a ambos lados y tomo lentamente el picaporte, girándolo igual. Al abrir la puerta, vio que era el doble o inclusive el triple de grande que aquella pobre habitación que tenia América en su dimensión. Y en medio de todo ese mar de conocimientos se hallaba un sillón individual junto con una mesita que sostenía una taza de café. Sentado en el sillón estaba "América", leyendo uno de sus tantas novelas que tenia desperdigada por allí.  
- _...Les ordene a mis guardas que no te dejaran entrar. ¿Cómo lograste escurrirte en mi casa, Inglaterra?-_ cerro el libro agresivamente, demostrando molestia.  
- Alfred, necesito tu ayuda...- intento explicarse, pero "Alfred" mostro desinterés, y siguió hablando.  
- _Si es para tus tonterías de magia no te la puedo proporcionar, esos viajes son muy peligrosos. Y yo ya he cortado todas mis relaciones con tu país_.- se levanto, mirándolo de manera rencorosa.  
- ¡Demonios Alfred, hazme un jodido caso!- Grito colérico Inglaterra, dejando una cara de estupefacción en "Alfred"  
- _... Nunca me habías gritado Kirkland, ¿Acaso tu novio Francis te dejo colgado?-_ rio con superioridad, seguramente con eso se calmaría Arthur. Siempre lo hacía.  
- Ni siendo el gay más gay me iría con tal desperdicio de persona como lo es Francia...- decía con burla Inglaterra.-... Como sea, escúchame. Yo no soy el Inglaterra que conoces, el fue a mi dimensión y me lanzo para acá.- sentencio.  
_- ¿Y cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?, podrías ser el tan solo fingiendo. Mira tu ropa, como debería confiar si ni siquiera traes algo que me despiste?-_  
Inglaterra ya no sabía qué hacer, no tenía nada en la mente.  
- Te aseguro que yo no soy él.- Aseguro seriamente. Espero que "Alfred" confiara en su palabra... No tenía más que su palabra como defensa. "Alfred" solo lo miro con sorpresa, para luego poner un semblante serio.  
- _Me es difícil confiar en ti después de lo que hiciste pero... Espero esto valga la pena.- hizo una pausa.-... ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?-_ Pregunto  
- Quiero que me cuentes qué diablos hizo ese maniático aquí. ¿Por qué el "Inglaterra de esta dimensión quiso irse a Mi dimensión?- "Alfred" suspiro cansinamente.  
- _... Tardare en contarte todo. Veras... No es fácil hablar de un secuestro..._

* * *

espero no piensen que fue muy malvado cortarle hasta aqui xD. Gomen. es que queria que hubiese un capi dedicado solamente a los 2P çwç... Pronto sabran que paso con Alfie ^^. Eso si puedo aclarar; sigue bien vivito y coleando `w`

(***Agita una lata***) ¿un review ówo?


	4. Chapter 4

¡gomenasaiiiii!, me quede varios días bloqueada...no sabia que escribir. Apenas lo termine ayer ;_;

-los diálogos en cursiva son de otro personaje (digamos que aunque diga que es Rusia, ese Rusia no es el mismo que todos conocemos owo)

-Los personajes son de alguien llamado (*lee un papelito*) Hidekaz Himaruya ^^

-Este capitulo esta mayormente narrado por ''Alfred''. asi que lo normalmente narrado no es cursiva.

- los dialogos que esten entre guiones bajos son conversaciones por telefono

**Dedicado a :**Edi-Senpai y a LolaNeira-23 (arigato .w.)

sin màs por el momento...

Enjoy~

* * *

_-..."Veras, todo comenzo unos tres años antes..."_

_"Arthur" se comportaba más extraño de lo normal... Era aun más amable conmigo, me servia cosas nuevas cuando iba a su casa (en vez de sus pastelillos que ya me teniaan harto), y en lugar de té ponia cafe en mi taza. En fin, se volvio màs cordial conmigo._

_Sospechando del cambio de actitud fui con él a preguntar la razon de su cambio._

_- Creí que siendo asi de listo te darias cuenta, Jones...- dijo, aunque segui sin comprender que le pasaba._

_Hasta que un dia, mientras estabamos en una reunion mundial sobre las soluciones a los problemas que aquejaban al mundo, el interrumpio la reunion con algo demasiado extraño..._

_- A-Alfred, tenemos que hablar de algo importante!.- susurro. Se sonrojo y yo solo mantuve mi mirada neutral. Di por terminada la reunion, y cuando todos se fueron, el se me declaro oficialmente. Acepte por alguna extraña razon. No fue amor, creo suponer que fue curiosidad científica._

_- _¿Curiosidad científica?- pregunto Inglaterra.

-_ "Inglaterra" era algo inestable mentalmente desde que yo era chico. Queria saber que demonios pasaba por su cerebro estudiandolo un poco más de cerca. Asi que por eso acepte.- _Declaró.- _Nunca sentiria algo que no fuese fraternal por el. Se mudo conmigo a esta misma casa. No me incomodo que estuviera aqui. Es bastante grande asi que no habia problemas. Todo seguia normal a partir de ahí, solo que me traia panquecillos decorados de forma... Muy vergonzosa._

_- Ahahaha~, ¿Por que traes esa cosa tan rosada para comer Alfred?- me preguntaba "Francia__"_.- es tan poco masculino...- 

- "Francia diciendo eso es bastante extraño."- pensó

_Su actitud hacia mi cambio drasticamente en los dias siguientes a ese; era posesivo, cualquier persona que se acercara a mi corria peligro con "Arthur" cerca._

_- Hola Alfred Da~.- me dijo "Rusia" calidamente, típico en el. Pero "Arthur" lo vio de otra forma._

_- Hey "Rusia", "China" esta atras tuyo.- le dijo "Inglaterra" a "Ivan", que rapidamente volteo con una mirada de miedo. Y aunque "China" no estuviera atras, el salio corriendo despavorido. Al principio lo tome como unos celos no tan justificados, pero normales, y lo deje pasar. Pero algo parecido con todos los paises, claro, solo cuando se me acercaban. Los amenazaba sin que yo escuchase. Aunque en una ocasion me llegue a dar cuenta, mientras conversaba con Canadá. Asi que llegando a casa lo reprendi._

_- ¿¡Por que diablos amenazaste a Matthew con matar a su oso si se me volvia a insinuar!?, ¡Es mi hermano!, ¿¡Por que diablos se me insinuaria?- grite colerico._

_- ...P-Pero Alfie, e-es que se notaba en su mirada que no solo queria una relación de her-hermandad contigo!-_

_- ¿¡Pero que carajos te pasa por la cabeza, Arthur!?-_

_- ¡No quiero que nadie te aleje de mi de nuevo, Alfred! ¡No quiero!- despues de eso, se arrodillo y empezo a desbordar en lagrimas._

_Como yo solo seguia viendolo como mi tutor no pude hacer nada mas que abrazarlo. Sabia que el seguia algo dolido por mi independencia, pero no podia hacer nada al respecto. Al dejar de llorar, se fue directo a nuestra habitación..._

_- _Espera, espera. Si a ti no te atraia el otro "Inglaterra", ¿Por que dormian juntos?- pregunto curioso Inglaterra. "America" solo atino a sonrojarse

-_... Eso no te incumbe.(1)- _ sentencio.

_Dejando eso de lado; el entro a La habitación donde solo dormiamos y se encerró. Luego de un rato me llego un mensaje de "Italia" sobre una reunion repentina del G-8 para mañana. Deje de lado el enojo de "Inglaterra" y fui a arreglar mi portafolios para la junta de mañana._

_Al llegar a la sala donde siempre nos reuniamos encontre todo solo, era el primero como otras veces. Estaba por preparar todo para exponer mis ideas primero, hasta que vi un rosado panquecillo en mi lugar; adornado con betún rojo haciendo pequeños corazones y coronado con una frambuesa arriba del pastelillo y nuestras caras dibujadas en pequeño de un lado. _

_- "Seguro era un detalle de "Arthur" para disculparse por la pelea de ayer".- pensé. Y no queriendo despreciar su muestra de afecto le di una leve mordida en el lado donde tenia al pequeño "Inglaterra" dibujado. Lo deje donde estaba para seguir con mi tarea. __Coloque mis papeles sobre la mesa_ cuando aparecio "Inglaterra" en la sala, murmurando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

_- ¿"Inglaterra"?- pregunte, pero seguía susurrando. Alzo un poco su tono de voz., supongo que lo hizo para que entendiese que decia._

_-...nine...eight...seven...six.-_

_-¿Para que los números?- le pregunte, pero seguía ignorándome. _

_-...five...four...three...two.-_

_-¡"Arthur"!_

_-...one. Sweet dreams "Alfie"- me dijo moviendo su mano como en una despedida; y sin poder hacer algo, cai desmayado._

_Pasaron supongo que unas dos o tres horas después de eso. Cuando desperté, veía borroso, trate de enfocar mi vista, para ver donde me encontraba. No reconocia nada del lugar, parecia una mazmorra de la época medieval; llena de moho en algunas esquinas y enfrente mio, barrotes de metal bastante grueso y algo parecido a un pasillo sin fondo afuera de aquellas barras de hierro._

_Intente levantarme, pero mis piernas no respondian, y apenas me percate que mis brazos estaban encadenados a unos grilletes que colgaban del techo de la mazmorra._

_- ¿Te gusta el lugar, "Alfie"?- me pregunto una voz que salia de esa profunda oscuridad afuera de la celda._

_-¡Sacame de aqui, "Inglaterra"!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas.-_

_- ¿Por que deberia?, aqui estamos seguros. Nadie podra separar nuestra relación. ¡Ya no mas personas que te coman con la mirada!, ¿No ves lo perfecto de esto!- Y salio de las sombras, dejando ver su cara de total locura, viendome directo a los ojos. Su sonrisa nunca se habia visto más escalofriante. Sus ojos casi se desorbitaban de sus cuencas. Se veia casi aterrador._

_- ¡Si no me ven varios dias en mi país me empezaran a buscar!, ¡Podrian arrestarte por esto!- trate de hacerlo entrar en razon. Aunque yo sabia que era imposible._

_- Nunca nos encontraran.- y con esa frase volvio a hundirse en las sombras. Dejandome solo y encadenado._

_- ¡Arthur!- grite con furia._

_Creo que me mantuvo ahí unas dos semanas. La temperatura de ese lugar era extremadamente caliente en la mañana, o estremadamente fria en la noche. "Inglaterra" me traia de comer 3 veces al dia, pero trataba de no comer demasiado de eso. Era obvio que ponia medicamentos en la comida para mantenerme sedado. Aun si solo comia un bocado, el somnifero que tenia mi almuerzo era tanto que me mantenia noqueado hasta 2 horas._

_Despues de las dos semanas, agentes de mi servicio secreto me encontraron. Rompí toda relación con Reino Unido, tratados, pactos de no-agresion, acuerdos, etcetera. Desterre a "Arthur" de mi país. Legalmente no podria entrar a los "Estados Unidos", tambien convencí a La Reina de mantenerlo en arresto domiciliario; convencí a__"__Japón"de mantener a __ "Inglaterra" bajo su cuidado y duplique la seguridad en mi país._

_Cuando me entere de su huida hacia otra dimension, "Japón" me hizo una llamada..._

_- _¡"Alfred-san"!, "Inglaterra trata de escapar!__

_- Detenlo todo lo posible, ¿A donde trata de escapar?_

_- _¡Hacia otra dimen..._- después de eso, solo escuche gritos de horror de parte de "Kiku" y una risa algo tenebrosa de fondo._

_- _Good bye, "Alfie"_- y colgo._

_Tome un avión y sali, literalmente, volando hacia Reino Unido._

_Al llegar, solo pude hallar su casa vacia, ni siquiera pude descubrir el paradero de "Kiku"._

_-..."_C-conque por eso aquel maniquí tenia piel semi-humana_"._- Inglaterra vio su mano con horror, el averiguar que había tocado un cadáver le ponía los pelos de punta.

- _¿Y?, ¿Que diablos estas esperando? Deberias irte ya.- _Y "Alfred" volvio a su lectura.-..._Hay un espejo en el lado derecho de esta sala. Apresurate si quieres salvar a tu America.-_

* * *

(1): Durante la convivencia con ''Arthur'', ''America'' se enamoro, tantito de el :D (usuk ante todo xD)

espere les haya gustado ^^, y la proxima actualización sera más rapida, lo juro T^T


	5. Chapter 5

¡Gomenasaaaaaiii!, acabo de comenzar la escuela ;_;, y no había podido escribir por que tenia mucha tarea ;w;

**Aclaraciones:**

-los diálogos en cursiva son de otro personaje (digamos que aunque diga que es Rusia, ese Rusia no es el mismo que todos conocemos owo)

-Los personajes son de alguien llamado (*lee un papelito*) Hidekaz Himaruya ^^

- los dialogos que esten entre guiones bajos son conversaciones por teléfono

**Dedicado a :**Edi-Senpai y a LolaNeira-23 (arigato .w.)

sin màs por el momento...

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Arthur tomo camino rápidamente hacia el espejo que "América" le había señalado segundos antes. Sin pensarlo, se lanzo en contra de aquel inmenso espejo lo suficientemente grande para que saltara adentro un elefante. Pronto volvería y podría patear la cara del otro "Inglaterra" por haberse atrevido a molestarlo.

Pero...

El pobre inglés choco su bello rostro contra aquella superficie reflejante. "América" se limito a reír un poco, manteniendo su postura rígida.

- ¡H-hey!, ¿¡Por que no regrese!?- Gritaba enojado Inglaterra en el suelo, sobando su cara.

-_ Por que es un espejo de doble vista, por supuesto.-_

- ¿¡Entonces por que me hiciste saltar contra esa estúpida cosa, si sabias que no era un espejo!?

- _Lo hice como una mera confirmación de identidad. El verdadero "Inglaterra" no hubiera saltado con tanta confianza. El sabia que eso es un espejo de doble vista.-_ Esto hizo enfadar aun más al ojiverde.- _...En todo mi territorio no hay ni un solo espejo. Lo hice como medida de prevención; ''Inglaterra'' podría haber aparecido de repente en mi baño y haberme matado mientras me duchaba, o algo por el estilo...-_

Inglaterra respiro profundo. No tenia caso volver a discutir con "Alfred", eso le quitaba tiempo.

- _¿Por que no te quedas a dormir?, ya es bastante tarde. Mañana pensaremos en alguna solución.- _propuso "América". Arthur lo pensó un poco, estaba algo cansado, fueron demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Y no quería admitirlo, pero la caída que tuvo cuando entro a la casa del americano le había dolido demasiado.

- Ok... Pero mañana temprano solucionaremos esto.-

"Alfred" lo guió hasta una habitación vacía, justo a lado de la de el. Lucia bastante aristocrática. Era de color blanco crema, con leves decoraciones en color caoba, una cama en el centro de la habitación y un pequeño velador en el lado derecho de la cama. Como detalle extra había unos dos o tres cuadros con naturaleza muerta en ellos. Bastante Anti-Alfred.

- Wow...- quedo sorprendido por el gusto decorativo tan... De su estilo. "Alfred" le dio las buenas noches y fue a su cuarto, mientras Arthur seguía admirando los cuadros colgados por la habitación. Llego hasta donde estaba el velador, donde había un pijama de dos piezas justo encima, y una taza de té caliente junto con una nota:

_"No quiero que salgas del cuarto hasta mañana. Mis guardias aun no estan al tanto de tu presencia; asi que te pueden confundir con "Arthur"._

_"Alfred"_

_- _"Seria mejor dormir de una buena vez"- pensó Inglaterra antes de quitarse el chaleco rosa y la camisa. Volteo hacia ambos lados, con un ligero rubor en ambas mejillas. Sentía que algo o alguien lo estaba mirando.

- "Imaginación mía"- quiso pensar el inglés.

Al terminar de ponerse la pijama se dio cuenta que la parte superior le quedaba algo holgada y grande. Seguramente era de "América", ya que olía a una fragancia algo similar a la que percibió en ''Alfred''. Lo que hizo que su sonrojo aumentara un poco al recordar a su regordete americano.

Se sentó en la cama, tomo la taza de té que estaba en la mesita y se dedico a tomarla lento, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, termino de beber el liquido. Acomodo las sabanas para recostarse, y enseguida pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

- _Y bien...¿Tienes alguna idea de como volver a tu dimensión?- _Preguntó "Alfred", que tomaba una taza de café como desayuno en una mesa en los jardines de su casa.

- Mmm... En avión me podría ir?, el aeropuerto al que llegue..-

- _No. Esos aeropuertos solo reciben aviones.-_

_- _No me digas. Como ''Medida de prevención'', ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo Arthur sarcástico.- Eso en que bloody git te ayudaría?!-

_- Mmm... No lo había pensado_._- _Se coloco en una pose pensativa y dijo.-A_hora que lo dices, creo que en nada.-_

E Inglaterra solo se dio una palmada en la cara, con frustración.

-_ En todo el país no hay ni un solo espejo. Los prohibí, lo recuerdas?_

_- _Si, si. Ya lo se.-

- _Pero "Canadá" si tiene.-_

- ¿Cana...que?- pregunto con confusión el inglés.

_- ¡"Canadá"!- _Ante esto, el inglés se mostró igual se confundido.

_- ¡Mi hermano! ¿¡Que acaso no lo recuerdas!?, bajito, con un rizo extraño y lentes obscuros!- _E Inglaterra se puso a meditar.

- Mmm... Me suena.

- _Ahg!, olvídalo... Solo iremos hacia allá. Allí si los tienen, solo que "Matthew" mantiene todos bajo resguardo. Por si a "Arthur" se le ocurría ir hacia "Canadá" y venir hacia acá.- _planteo "América". Después de todo eran los segundos gemelos países más inteligentes del mundo (superados por los Vargas... O al menos el menor de ellos)

- ¡Ok, vayamos a Cana...!

- _'da'_

_- _¡A "Canadá"!- Dijo con ánimos Inglaterra y sin más tardanza ambos países angloparlantes fueron afuera, a abordar el automóvil que siempre usaba el menor para transporte. Arthur estaba ansioso; esperaba encontrar a su... A Alfred tal y como lo recordaba.

- Por lo menos sabes donde guardo los espejos Ca... Canarias?

- "_Canadá"!- _Grito harto "América" que se estaba empezando a enfadar por tener que recordare a Inglaterra algo que se supone debería de saber.- _Y si, si se donde los guarda. No esta muy lejos del aeropuerto canadiense.- _Y así termino su conversación.

Llegaron rápidamente a un helipuerto no muy lejos de la mansión de "Estados Unidos" (1).

- ¡No habías dicho que no había transporte aéreo!?

- _Solo preguntaste por las lineas comerciales. Arthie.- _Se mofaba "America"

- ¡You, idiot!- le reprocho Inglaterra. Ese momento no era el ideal para hacer chistes ni ocultarse información.-...Wait, ¿Me dijiste Arthie?

- _...-_ "Alfred" solo atino a sonrojarse hasta las orejas.- _Sh-shut up, fue un error_.- y se acomodo los lentes negros, tratando de ocultar su mirada. Arthur solo rió; "América" aunque aparentara ser frió, tenia un minúsculo lado risueño. Como Alfred

- "Espero Alfred este bien..."

* * *

(-*2 days earlier*-)

- "Mhg...¿Donde diablos estoy?"- Se pregunto América mentalmente, parpadeo un poco, tratando de reconocer su entorno. Era su habitación. Todo seguía normal. Aunque se había dormido desde la tarde.

- "Uff~!, solo fue un sueño"- E intento levantarse de su cama para ir a comer algo, su estomago rugía como un monstruo, y se le antojaba -para variar- una hamburguesa.

Pero sus piernas no respondían...Ni sus brazos

- "¿Eh?, ¿se me habrán dormido?"-

- _Hello my swettie~!, are you okay?- _saludo una voz que provenía de atras de su puerta. Esta se abrio, dejando ver al chico inglés que América había visto en su supuesto sueño. Pero con otra ropa; una más avivada, con tonos pastel. Este llego hasta la cama, y se sentó a un lado de esta, cruzando las piernas.

- "...E-ese no es Inglaterra... Se parece, pero hay algo diferente en su mirada."- América trato de hablar, preguntarle quien era. Pero ni siquiera logro mover sus labios. Se sentía anestesiado.

- _Tu Inglaterra nunca te ha contado de lo mal que lo trata tu mu cama?, deberías de darle un buen castigo. Solo he estado aquí 1 día, y ella cree que puede mandarme como a el otro Inglaterra. ¡Por favor!- _Y empezó a carcajear. Una risa casi malévola.

- "Iggy nunca me dijo eso..."- América entristeció internamente, manteniendo una mirada rígida por el exterior. ¿Pero que habrán tenido esos panques del demonio, que ahora ni siquiera podía mover su cara?

- _Te ordeno que vayas y la mates, now...- _Le exigió con voz dura "Inglaterra", y una mirada psicópata se asomo por su rostro. Como si no tuviera ningún remordimiento al pensar en la muerte de un ser humano.

- "¡Ni pienses que matare a un humano!, ¡ I'm the Hero!, los héroes no matan!"- Pensó América, sin poder expresarse. Mas su cuerpo involuntariamente se movió, levantándose de la cama. Sorprendido por esto, América trato de controlar sus movimientos. Pero le fue imposible, este se movía por cuenta propia. Seguido con la mirada por "Inglaterra", que mantenía una sonrisa sádica.

Bajo hasta su cochera, tomo la motosierra que se hallaba por allí, encima de su mesa de trabajo. Y subió hasta el cuarto de servicio.

Toco la puerta, esperando con todas sus ganas que aquella pobre chica no hubiera asistido a trabajar.

Grande fue el error de la muchacha al meterse con "Arthur Kirkland"...

* * *

**N/A: **(apenas me di cuenta que no lo ponia xD)

Al fin!, Alfie sigue vivo (-Yeaaah~-), juro por l reina que no me tardare en el siguien te episodio...

como en una semanas lo publicare (si no exstiera la tarea TTwTT, podria ser mas rapida mis publicaciones)

los veo en el siguiente capitulo ^^)/


	6. Chapter 6

Hiii~~ ^^)/

Y como lo prometido es deuda, he aqui la actualizacion...(con una semana de retraso ._.)

Creo que a esta historia le sobran pocos capis w. (uno .w.)

Y lo de siempre:

**Aclaraciones:**

-los diálogos en cursiva son de otro personaje (digamos que aunque diga que es Rusia, ese Rusia no es el mismo que todos conocemos owo)

-Los personajes son de alguien llamado (*lee un papelito*) Hidekaz Himaruya ^^

- los dialogos que esten entre guiones bajos son conversaciones por teléfono

**Dedicado a :**Edi-Senpai y a LolaNeira-23 (arigato .w.)

sin màs por el momento...

**Enjoy~ ^^)/**

* * *

-Good Morning Mister Alfred.- Le contesto la muchacha con los ojos cerrados. Sin ver la expresión entre sádica y risueña de Alfred. Se sonrojo al recordar que la noche anterior se había colocado aquel pijama tan revelador. Y pensó

- "Si Mr. Alfred me viera así, se enamoraría perdidamente de mi y dejaría a aquel amargado inglés"-

Abrió sus ojos para poder ver la expresión que ella esperaba en la cara de la nación, logrando ver aquel gesto cruel del norteamericano. Asustada por pensar que atentaría contra su bello cuerpo, porfanandolo con fuerza bruta, intento cerrar la puerta. Mas la bestial fuerza estadounidense pudo más, y rompió aquella única salvación de la muchacha.

Al ver la mano de la nación y lo que sostenía, la muchacha se asusto aun más. Apenas se había percatado de aquel gran detalle. El no iba a violarla, la mataría.

- S-señor Jones!- grito tratando de hacer entrar en razón al hombre enfrente suyo. Retrocedió un paso por otro que el daba. Hasta que tropezó con un zapato que estaba justo atrás de ella, haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Se hizo lo más atrás que pudo, hasta topar con pared. El estadounidense jalo del cordón de su motosierra, provocando el ruido característico en ella. Por dentro se moría de miedo. El, un "Hero", matando a gente inocente por culpa de alguien que lo controlaba. Odiaba la situación. Se sentía impotente.

- "Perdón..."- y de un solo tajo la cabeza de la chica salio volando por los aires. Salpicando de carmesí todo a su alrededor.

El cuerpo de la chica tenia pequeños tics, y su cuello parecía una fuente de color rojo sangre. El cuerpo de Alfred temblaba un poco, pero aun así siguió cortando y cortando en trozos cada vez más pequeños a la muchacha.

Al terminar de descuartizar a la chica, "Inglaterra" que había presenciado todo mirando a través del hueco correspondiente a la puerta, entro y abrazo por la espalda a Alfred.

-_ Good boy... Creo que mereces una recompensa por esto.-_ Y lo volteo, dándole un ligero beso que pronto se transformaría en más que solo una caricia.

* * *

Después de un no tan largo camino hacia "Canadá", los dos países angloparlantes habían llegado hasta el aeropuerto en el que dejarían el helicóptero en el que venían. Y se infiltrarían en aquella base cerca del aeropuerto que tenia los espejos.

- ¿Y que tan lejos esta esa base?- pregunto Inglaterra, que esperaba no fuera muy lejos, quería irse rápido.

-_ Unas millas, nada más.-_ Susurró con simpleza el Norteamericano, sacando un cigarrillo de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

- Ah...¿¡Como que ''unas millas''?, ¿Iremos caminando!?- grito colérico.

- _Shhh!- _Le silencio, tapándole aparte la boca con un brazo.- _Matthew tiene bien controlado todo. Si los policias te hubiesen escuchado, estarías en la cárcel en unos minutos por alterar el orden.- _Le dijo, no por nada "Canadá" era el país más rudo del mundo en cuanto a leyes.

Caminaron durante un rato -más o menos; 1 hora-, hasta que toparon con un edificio, o más bien, un cuartel.

Entraron sin problemas, ya que los guardias conocían al gemelo de su país.

Caminaron un rato más, hasta llegar a una puerta. "Alfred" la abrió con una tarjeta especial, dejando ver un pequeño pasillo en linea recta, que luego cambiaba su dirección hacia la izquierda.

- _Espera pegado a la pared, revisare que no haya guardias.-_ le mando "Alfred", a lo cual Arthur asintió.

Camino lentamente hacia la vuelta del pasillo, seguido por Arthur que solo lo acompaño hasta la esquina. Asomando su cara levemente para ver quien se encontraba ahí.

- _Hello, bro- _dijo sin ánimos "América".-_ ¿Y "Yao" que hace aquí?_

_- Vino a acompañarme para hacer guardia.- _explico igual de seco "Matthew", guardando una distancia bastante grande entre el y "Alfred"

_- Hola, "Alfred"- _Saludo con resentimiento "Yao", viéndolo con enfado.

_- ¿Que paso con el asunto de "Arthur"?- _Saco el tema "Canadá"

-_ Todo esta solucionado ya. "Inglaterra" esta un poco más cuerdo...¡ Hey Arthur!- _llamo a Inglaterra, esperando que supiera imitar a "Inglaterra"

- Hi chaps!- saludo un tanto nervioso Arthur. Esperando que no descubran su verdadera identidad.

"Canadá" se fue acercando más y más a "América". Al estar frente a frente, le susurro con quietud.

- _¿Crees que voy a tragarme esa mentira, "Alfred"?- _Y sin tentarse el corazón, golpeo a su gemelo directo en el estomago haciendo que se arrodillara, tratando de conseguir aire.

_- "China"...Yo me encargo del otro_.- le dijo mientras caminaba igual de lento, pero sin poder avanzar mucho ya que "América" había tomado su tobillo, provocando que se tropezara.

- _¡Arthur, corre!-_ Grito con el poco aire que tomaba, esperando que Inglaterra se moviese rápido para que pudiera escapar. El, sin pensarlo, corrió con todo lo que pudo. Estaba preocupado por "Alfred", pero era casi seguro que no le harían nada. A el, en cambio, era seguro que lo matarían de un solo golpe.

Su escape se vio interrumpido por una sombra que se le puso enfrente; que resulto ser "China" moviéndose a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

- _¡Tu no saldrás de aquí!-_ le grito, dándole un golpe en el rostro con tal fuerza que fue capaz de lanzarlo hasta el final del pasillo. Noqueandolo enseguida.

"Canadá" ya se había levantado, vio de reojo la cara de su gemelo. Parecía una mezcla entre decepción, tristeza e impotencia.

- _¿Why..."Canada"?- _pregunto sin levantarse. Controlando sus sentimientos.

- _Excuzès-moi, "Alfred". "Inglaterra_" _me amenazo con matar a "Francis" si te dejaba pasar.- _Hizo una pausa.- _ Sabes muy bien que es capaz de hacerlo...-_

_- También al intervenir tu en su escape, podemos matarte... Por fin me vengare de tantas guerras perdidas .-_ Menciono con un aura asesina "China", viéndolo sadicamente. Recargo la planta de su pie en la cara de "América", pateandolo enmedio de ella.

"Yao" le hizo una seña a "Matthew", y con esto el canadiense se encamino hasta su gemelo. Le tomo ambos brazos por atras de la espalda, sosteniéndolo bien.

- _Pardon, mon frére.- _le susurro "Canadá" a "América", antes de ser golpeado de nuevo en el rostro por "China". "Canadá" solo atino a voltear hacia otro lado, intentando no ver el rostro de su hermano, al que había traicionado por su amor.

"Yao" se empezaba a desahogar con los golpes hacia ese americano. Por todas esas guerras que perdió contra el.

Unos golpes más y "Alfred" cayo en la inconsciencia. Al ver esto, "Canadá" detuvo abruptamente a "China"

- _¡Ya basta! "Arthur" nos dijo que solo lo noquearamos... El sigue amándolo después de todo!.-_ le grito "Canadá" a "China"

- _Solo me detendré por esa amenaza... Si fuera fácil de vencer ese inglés, podría hasta matar 2 veces a este tonto.-_ dijo "China" antes de asestarle el ultimo golpe a "Alfred"

"Canadá" lo recargo en la pared, esperando que no le sucediera nada malo. Podía ser algo duro de carácter, pero con su hermano era muy condescendiente.

- _Iré por unas cervezas, cuida a ambos!- _Le grito a "Yao" Saliendo después del pasillo.

"China" fue a revisar que efectivamente se había ido, así podría seguir golpeando a ese idiota americano hasta que sus nudillos sangraran.

Quería verlo agonizar...

Alzo su puño, tratando de tomar toda la fuerza que tenia, y concentrarla en el extremo de su brazo. Seguro de que ese seria un golpe que sumiría hasta las cuencas de los ojos de "América", lo lanzo, no esperando lo que ocurriria segundos después.

"América" recobro la conciencia, deteniendo el puño a centímetros de su rostro.

- _Acaso planeabas golpearme, bastard?-_ le dijo "Alfred", mientras un ojo suyo era cubierto por su flequillo, y su sonrisa era la más maniática que "China" había visto en el.

- _Cl-claro que no!, solo iba a-_ .- Y fue interrumpido por un puño brutalmente clavado en su cara, lanzandolo aun más lejos que a Inglaterra.

De la manga de "América" había salido un bate de Beisball. Su inseparable arma, hasta que decidió que no quería volver a lastimar. De ahí la razón por que se dedicara a la ciencia.

- _¡A-Alfred, recuerda lo que nos prometiste a todos!...Lo recuerdas verdad?, que no lastimarías a nadie más?...s-solo en caso de guerra?- _le decía "China" tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Aquella mirada de locura y sadismo hacia años que no la veía. Era completamente diferente al "Alfred" que se había visto en los ultimos años.

- _Piensa en esto como el comienzo de la III Guerra Mundial, Yao...-_Le dijo al llegar frente a el, tomando su bate con fuerza y golpeándolo de lleno en el rostro, dejando marcados los clavos en su rostro.

Siguió golpeándolo en el rostro, los gemidos de dolor y los gritos desgarradores eran el sonido de ambiente en esos instantes. La cara de "China" casi era puré de sangre con su piel desgarrada y un ojo suyo saliendo de su cuenca.

Mientras tanto, Arthur despertaba de su inconsciencia. Mareado y con leves pulsaciones en su rostro. Buscaba a "Alfred" con la mirada, esperando que estuviera bien. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al científico golpeando brutalmente a lo que parecía ser la cara del chino.

- ¡"Alfred", detente!- le grito Arthur, pero el norteamericano no obedeció. Solo seguía golpeando y dando risotadas por sus acciones.

- _¡Sera mejor que corras antes de que llegue "Matthie", Arthie!- _Le comento casualmente "América", sin dejar de golpear a "Yao".

Inglaterra solo veía con asco la escena del chino y el estadounidense. Corrió hasta la puerta en la que se supone estaban los espejos, y entro.

- "I hope that the madness is not permanent"- pensó para sus adentros Inglaterra, que echo un ultimo vistazo a "América" y se metió en la sala, cerrando por dentro.

Había demasiados espejos, que le podían llevar a cualquier lugar en su mundo. ¿Cual podría escoger?

- _¿¡mais ce qui se passe ici!?- _Se escucho del otro lado del muro. Era "Canadá", ya había llegado.

- Espero "America" no lo mate...-

Rápidamente eligio uno en el cual cupiese a la perfección. Lo coloco recargado en una pared y metio el brazo, confirmando que no fuera de doble vista o algo por el estilo. Se hizo hacia atras, tomo algo de impulso y se metio de un brinco en el espejo. Esperando al menos estar cerca del territorio estadounidense.

* * *

Gomenasai por cortar hasta aqui, la verdad se me fue la inspiracion TwT

**(-Se coloca un letrero de carton-) **''_un review mas es un Iggy mas para todos los Alfies del mundo_''


	7. Chapter 7

perdon T.T, he estado presionada con mi escuela y eso, ya lo tenia terminado y apenas lo subo... Soy una mala persona ;-;...

**Aclaraciones:**

-los diálogos en cursiva son de otro personaje (digamos que aunque diga que es Rusia, ese Rusia no es el mismo que todos conocemos owo)

-Los personajes son de alguien llamado (*lee un papelito*) Hidekaz Himaruya ^^

- los diálogos que estén entre guiones bajos son conversaciones por teléfono

**Dedicado a :**Edi-Senpai y a LolaNeira-23 (arigato .w.)

sin màs por el momento...

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Nuestro querido inglés cerró los ojos, esperando que al menos no se dañara la cabeza al aterrizar. El trayecto no duro mas de 10 segundos. Y al salir, Inglaterra cayo en un espacio liso.

- ¡Hey, che!, ¿que hacés en mi baño!?- Preguntaba a gritos un argentino dentro de una tina, sujetando de la cintura a un pobre chileno que forcejeaba y maldecía a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡Damn it, salí hasta Argentina...!- maldecía también Inglaterra. Que aunque no haya quedado demasiado lejos de su destino, no le encantaba la idea de estar en Argentina.

- ¡ Suéltame maldito aweonado!, que hací con esa mano, maldito pervertido! Fleto culia'o!- eran unas de las tantas cosas que Manuel le decía a Martín mientras manoteaba intentando soltarse de esas pinzas que el argentino tenia por manos.

- "Creo que seria mejor dejarlos solos..."- pensaba Inglaterra mientras se desplazaba paso a paso hacia la salida.

- I-Inglaterra!, ayúdame carajo!...ah!, deja de tocarme maldito!-

- Lo siento Manu, es que vos sos re groso, casi tanto como yo...- le contestaba Martin, que no hallaba otra excusa para manosear a Manuel.

Al salir del baño argentino, Arthur corrió hasta la salida (intentando no escuchar aquellos ruidos que sacaba el chileno) e inmediatamente llamo un taxi.

Tenia que llegar inmediatamente., no podia esperar un minuto más, extrañaba a su americano, y aquel extraño viaje le hizo valorar un poco más a esa escandalosa, molesta y muy hiperactiva nación.

* * *

En tanto, en la casa del norteamericano, "Arthur" y Alfred se besaban con gran intensidad sobre la cama de este ultimo. Las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban con ansias y deseo, pidiendo más del dulce nectar que salia de sus bocas.

- "N-no debo serle infiel a A-Arthur, yo no puedo estar haciendo esto..."- se decía mentalmente el pobre americano, que soltaba una lagrima al estar desabrochando la camisa del inglés.

-_ Al-Alfie~, no seas tan brusco..._- gemía en su oído aquel "Arthur", que trataba de no pensar en que esto lo estaba haciendo Alfred solo por que el se lo ordeno.

Las caricias eran más intensas con el paso de los minutos. Y en unos cuantos más, ambos ya se hallaban sin ninguna prenda encima.

"Arthur" se sonrojaba al sentir aquella mirada que, aunque fría se veía llena de deseo (a su parecer). Y por un instante imagino el cabello de América café, y sus ojos rojos.

- _"Ojala tu fueras mi Alfie"_- fue lo que pensó el inglés antes de sentir como América se adentraba en su cuerpo lentamente.

- "Perdoname... Inglaterra"-

* * *

Al fin el pobre Arthur, después de varias travesías logro llegar a la casa del estadounidense. Sano, salvo y con la información completa que necesitaba para mandar a ese impostor a su maldito mundo de maniáticos.

Entro con sigilo a la casa, viendo en ambas direcciones que no se encontrara ni "Arthur" ni alguna trampa que aquel loco haya colocado, y avanzo hacia el cuarto de Alfred.

Paso por la habitación de la sirvienta, aquella muchacha que le trataba peor que el a Francia. Vio que la puerta estaba derribada y le pico un poco la curiosidad el saber que había pasado ahí.

Aquel dicho, "La curiosidad mato al gato" iba muy bien aplicado a esa situación.

Al entrar detecto el clásico olor a carne descompuesta y sangre... Aquel olor que siempre estaba presente en todas las guerras que ha tenido.

Busco de donde provenía el olor, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver el "cuerpo" de la chica. Era irreconocible; cualquiera podría decir sin saber que aquel montón de carne y huesos eran desperdicios de alguna carnicería Pero Arthur sabia que era... La pobre chica.

Su cara solo tomo una mueca de tristeza. Ya que aunque la chica se haya comportado de una manera grosera con el, de seguro ella tenia familia, amigos, tal vez alguien que la amaba...

Se retiro de esa habitación rápidamente con el ceño fruncido. Fue directamente hasta la habitación de America, la abrió de un portazo y grito:

- ¡"Arthur", libera a Alfred enseguida!-

- _No creo que sea necesario, my dear... El puede irse cuando lo desee.-_ le dijo acostado a lado del americano, ambos estaban solamente tapados por una ligera sabana blanca y sus ropas estaba desperdigadas por todo el cuarto.

- ¿Que le diste, you bastard...?, el no me engañaría nunca...- le pregunto, recibiendo la respuesta enseguida.

- _Yo nada.- _Dijo acariciando con un dedo el pecho americano.- _solo lo trate como el merece. Con cariño, amor, y...-_

_- ..._Y locura.- Finalizo Arthur, mirándolo con desprecio.

- _Hahaha, parece que no me quieres creer... Come on Alfie, dile que ahora me amas a mi..._-

Ambos ingleses le dirigieron la mirada al chico, que, nervioso, esperaba que el efecto de aquella droga/pocima que le dio "Inglaterra" ya hubiese pasado...

- "Por favor Artie, no me creas...te lo ruego..."-pasaba por la mente estadounidense.

- It's true. Yo lo amo Arthur... Tu me insultabas, ¡Me tratabas como un perro! Pero ya no lo soportare más... "Perdón, Arthur..."-

Arthur no lo soporto más, fue hasta donde "Arthur". Y propino en su cara un golpe que pudo haberlo dejado noqueado... De no ser por que Alfred se metió en su camino.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala, que solo fue roto por aquel chico de otra dimensión.

- _Vaya que es cierto eso del maltrato... ¡Pobre Alfie, casi le rompes su bella cara...- _Dijo "Arthur" acariciando el rostro de Alfred, viendo con una sonrisa socarrona a Arthur. Tomo a Alfred de la barbilla guiándolo hasta su cara, para darle un leve beso casto, que dejo más que cabreado a Arthur.

Al separarse, dejaron un gran silencio, que solo fue roto por el sonido de un espejo quebrándose y los quejidos de personas afuera de la casa americana.

- _Get out of my fucking road!- _clamaba una voz furiosa que rápidamente tomo camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los tres angloparlantes.

En unos cuantos segundos la figura esbelta de "América" se vio puesta en el marco de la puerta. Dejando el rostro perplejo en los que se encontraban alli. Y algo de miedo en la cara de "Arthur"

- _Alfie coming to house, "Artie". Come on, larguémonos de aqui.- _le dijo "Alfred", con una cara semi-psicópata y su ropa manchada en carmín.

- _T-tu no tienes derecho de llevarme de aqui!- _Grito furioso "Inglaterra", y enseguida "Alfred" se le acerco, lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared.

- _Escuchame bien pedazo de idiota. Por tu culpa hemos entrado a una Tercera Guerra Mundial en la otra dimensión ¿Y todo por que?, ¡Por que a ti se te dio el estupido capricho de largarte a otra puta dimensión simplemente por que no te amaba!- _ Y finalizo su discurso con un beso feroz hacia "Arthur" Que le dejo un notorio sonrojo y una mirada totalmente psicótica en la cara de ''Inglaterra''.

-_ Y solo te dire algo... I lo..''Alfred, que carajos estas pensando? eso no suena a_ t-se dijo mentalmente.- I_ wanna fuck this ass very hard.- _Dijo "America" presionando con una mano el trasero "inglés" Sonrojando aun más al "mayor"

- _A-A-Alfie...- _Susurro con pena "Arthur", soltandose del agarre en su cuello y subiendo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de "Alfred" Iniciando una sesión de besos que amenazaba con convertirse en algo más...

Si no hubiera sido por el anglocejon de esa dimensión que fingió la tos de alguien en fase terminal.

- Si ya terminaron con sus reconciliaciones, quisiera saber como carajos le quito el maldito hechizo a Alfred.-

Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, solo "Inglaterra" se coloco algo de ropa encima y después de una caricia -golpe- del bate americano en su rostro se retiraron gaymente a su mundo maniático, pero feliz.

- Fuck... Como soluciono eso ahora...?- se dijo mientras observaba a Alfred con una cara más seria que la de Suecia. Ya tenia solucionado un problema de dos...

* * *

espero les hay gustado ^^Uu...Y tratare de no abandonar este fanfic!, es lindo y no quiero abandonarlo TT-TT...

((no se por que siento que la salida de los 2P's fue algo improvisada... pero espero les haya gustado ^^Uu))

Review .w.?


End file.
